Kombu Infinity
Kombu Infinity (昆布インフィニティ, Kombu Infiniti) is a Mysterious Being that dwelled in Z-City. It heard of a rumor that a strong being was present in the outskirts of the town that drew strong Superhero opponents to it. However when the actual creature couldn't be found, it decided to pose as the creature. It was eventually defeated and chased away by Saitama. Appearance The being's full appearance was never revealed. It resembles the silhouette of a young man, with visible big round eyes and a mouth with some teeth missing. It has all of the necessary limbs and kombu, seaweed tentacles as hair. When Kombu Infinity walked his feet squelched. Personality Kombu Infinity has a sinister and scary personality. It heard the rumor of the strong being, coming there to fight it for enjoyment. He likes to fight them and enjoys their defeat. It also seems that the creature spoke in the plural form, referring to itself as "we". Plot Rumored Monster Arc Kombu Infinity shows up in Z-City after hearing the rumors of strong creatures living in the city. As he is walking around the two A-Class heroes Golden Ball and Spring Mustache show up. Golden Ball attacks immediately, but Kombu Infinity swats his attack to the side with one of its tentacles. At the same time, Kombu Infinity sneaks one of his tentacles through a storm drain and out behind Golden Ball. Kombu Infinity then grabs Golden Ball by the ankle and drags him down the road and then throws him into the side of a building, rendering him unable to fight. As Golden Ball falls to the ground Kombu Infinity takes the chance to attack Spring Mustache, swatting at him with two of his tentacles. Spring Mustache dodges and jumps away and takes out his weapon. Kombu Infinity sends out several tentacles to attack, but Spring Mustache blocks them all. He then takes a stance and launches an attack at Kombu Infinity who dodges to the side. Spring Mustache then calls for backup and asks Kombu Infinity why he is there in the city. Kombu Infinity mentions that he came from somewhere else and that since he found no strong creatures he, himself, would become the rumored monster. Some time later Kombu Infinity wins against Spring Mustache, and is about to head further into the city when he notices someone walking towards him. Saitama appears, wearing a track suit and carrying a grocery bag, and stops in front of Kombu Infinity and mentions that he forgot to buy Kombu soup stock. Later several heroes show up to the scene and find a massive hole through a building and a piece of kombu on the ground. Saitama is then shown boiling the kombu he ripped from Kombu Infinity's head. Abilities Kombu Infinity is a formidable being, seeing how it was able to defeat two high ranking A-Class heroes with minimum effort. '''Kombu Tentacles: '''Kombu Infinity has hair growing out of his head in the form of kombu, which he uses in both offense and defense. According to Spring Mustache, these tentacles are about as strong and resistant as steel. Kombu Infinity has used his tentacles to defend himself, whip his opponents or grab and throw them. Quotes Trivia *Kombu Infinity is the first Mysterious Being that did not get killed during a fight with Saitama References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Villains Category:Tiger